Conventionally, there is proposed a system of operating elevators which is designed to perform control operation individually for each of a plurality of elevator groups to stop cars at nearest floors when a fire occurs in a building in which the plurality of elevator groups are installed. An order of priority for starting control operation is set for each of the elevator groups based on a fire occurrence floor. This control operation is started for the elevator groups in the order of the priorities set in advance. Thus, the duration of normal operation of those of the elevator groups which are not significantly influenced by the fire can be extended (see Patent Document 1).
Conventionally, there is also proposed a control apparatus for an elevator which guides a car to a floor other than a fire occurrence floor in the event of a fire (see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP 05-8954 A    Patent Document 2: JP 05-147849 A